Strawberry Kisses
by Icya
Summary: Fuji x Tezuka FINISHED!!! Sorry it took so long... complete waff at the very end when Tezuka appeared in Fuji's house for the 'concert'! It's a Tezuka/Fuji love story all from Fuji's point of view. Please enjoy and R&R!
1. chapter one

Rant: Since I'm bored out of my mind while surfing the net after watching Tennis no Ohji-sama, and ended up in this section of the site finding a bunch of Fuji x Tezuka fics, I just thought, I might as well write one. And here's the beginning of the product.  
  
Oh, yea, the whole disclaimer thing, I don't own any of these chars. though I wish I can.. Hum, Kikumaru and Fuji locked in my closet sounds good to me.  
  
*..* means thoughts.  
  
Chapter one  
  
This morning was like any other as the sunlight peered through the open window and warmed up the spot on the desk where Fuji Syusuke placed his closed English notebook. The sparrows outside sung, echoing the reading of that girl in the front row as she stood stiffly, holding her book beneath her nose.  
  
It was the last class of the day, right before the tennis practice that came as surely as the rising sun, and as surely, the appearance of someone. Fuji rested his chin in an opened palm as he gazed toward the sky, studying the floating clouds as the sensei continued on with the English course, writing out a common grammar mistake on the board. The last period always seemed the longest somehow, as if time stretched just to see how far he could be pushed.  
  
Though time was kind today and passed quietly as the bell rung, beckoning the end of school and called out for the students to leave for home, or in his case, to the tennis club.  
  
Fuji picked up his books as he stood, pulling open his book bag with one hand as Kikumaru Eiji, his friend and teammate, complained about sourness of his back from the constant sitting. Somehow, he ended up in every one of Fuji's classes, it was, of course, both a curse and a bless. Watching Eiji get in trouble and being tortured was entertaining, but it gave him extra work to keep his friend out of some serious stupidity.  
  
He tossed the book bag over his shoulder after closing it, then flashes a smile toward Eiji before stepping out of the room, leaving the other man behind with his usual whining. The young man's voice could be heard over the thinning crowd. "Fuji~! Wait for me! How cruel!"  
  
His footsteps echoed in the back stairway; the other students were gone or too busy trying to get out of the school to use it; as he stride down them Fuji pacing himself and hummed slightly. It was "Hikari" by Utada Hikaru if he remembered correctly, though he could not hit a couple of those high notes. Singing was never one of his specialties.  
  
"You hit two sour notes." A deep rich voice called out from behind as a shadow appeared beside his.  
  
Fuji smiled another one of his famous smiles. "You think so?" He questioned, pulling a hand to his chin as he stepped off of the stairs and into an almost empty hallway. "I thought I hit three wrong notes."  
  
Tezuka Kunimitsu stepped in beside him and shook his head. "No, the other one wasn't that bad. I do not recommend you to become a singer if you fail at tennis."  
  
Fuji chuckled at his captain's joke. "But if I do start a band, will you come and be my guitarist?"  
  
"No." Tezuka answered as they turned a corner and pushed opened the door to the tennis locker room.  
  
The room was fairly large for a school such as his, though it was most likely because this was the locker room of the first seed in the district. The color of the bench near the window was wore dull from use, though still firm and held its space for the past twenty some years. The lockers were newly painted just a couple of month ago, before the arrival of their new teammate, Echizen Ryoma, and shimmered as they reflected the rays of the sun.  
  
And just as a normal day, the room was empty beside the two friends.  
  
Dropping off his book bag into the small locker, Fuji picked out the familiar feel of his uniform as he took it from his equipment bag. Stripping himself, he tugged the shirt over his head and threw back his hair from his eyes. The hair was bugging him every now and then, perhaps he should get it cut sometime soon. "No?" He chuckled. "But you're a good guitarist, it's called wasting talent."  
  
"And you're a bad singer, it's called no talent." The captain answered, pulling on his shorts. He stumbled a bit as he pulled on his tennis shoes, then finally decided to sit down and tie the show laces.  
  
Fuji buttoned his shirt and sat down beside his friend, adjusting his shoes. They were getting a tad bit small. "It's just a thought." He grinned as he lifted his equipment bag and set it across his knees. "I would like to see you perform one day, it would be a sight to see, ne? After all, you still owe me for those times I saved you from Inui's juice."  
  
"Maybe." Tezuka stood, throwing his tennis bag over his shoulder and stepped out. "If it doesn't work out, I'll give you a private performance." He turned to wait for his friend. "It's only to pay you back for the juice thing."  
  
He smiled.  
  
The sun rays hit his hair just the right way for that split second as a smile appeared on his lips, giving him a golden glow and an air of self- confidence.  
  
It was breath taking.  
  
Fuji Syusuke, the prodigy, couldn't help but to mirroring that smile. "Only for the juice thing."  
  
"Fuji~! You idiot! You were supposed to wait for me!" Kikumaru's voice interupted the conversation as the weird haired man poked his face into the room. "How can you be so mean~! Oh, Oishi, are ya ready for practice today?"  
  
Oishi Syuichiroh entered, closely followed by Kawamura Takashi and Echizen Ryoma. The vice president waved to his partner with a smile, then settled on the bench beside Fuji. "Of course. Fuji, how was your day?"  
  
"It was fine." Fuji answered, searching for Tezuka through the corner of his eyes and found him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed beneath his chest. The smile was gone, of course, Tezuka never smiled in front of a group of people, he rarely smiled, period. "Though Eiji made a lot of noise while trying to sleep through history and Yoshiko sensei hit him with another piece of chalk today in math."  
  
"Fuji~!" Kikumaru whined as he unbuckled his belt as the rest of the group let out a laugh, he seemed extra whiny today.  
  
"Yoshi." Fuji pushed himself from the bench and stood. "Time for practice. I wonder if Inui have an extra cup of that penal tea today." He grinned as the mood of the room changed to complete depression. It was fun seeing people suffer.  
  
He stepped out side and smiled another smile toward Tezuka, who nodded and started to pace off.  
  
The captain paused and turned slowly. "This Sunday." He paused. "My house.. Private concert." With that, the taller man walked off slowly, bouncing a racket on his shoulder.  
  
Fuji found himself grinning. *Sunday huh? I wonder what will happen.* 


	2. Chapter two

Rant: Will, now that I'm actually awake, I can explain a couple of things not explained in the last chapter.  
  
First of all, I just randomly decided that Tezuka can play the guitar. I found a picture from a video game about a band, the bassist from that game is just like Tezuka with his no-nonsense attitude. Since Tezuka's the type that seemed to excel at everything, I just decided that he now can play the guitar, hope no one mind. It adds to the end of the story. ^_~  
  
Second of all, Fuji has a very nice voice, just not singing for a female. For most males, it's hard to sing like a female, they can't hit the notes, or they hit the wrong notes. But it's harder for a female voice actress to sing like a male trying to sing a female song, hum, Kenshin's voice actress had to sing in her own voice to make it sound well.  
  
Okay, I'm done.  
  
Chapter two  
  
The pants in the court died down slowly with time as bodies spread on the floor, catching their breath unhurriedly. Practice was hard as usual for everyone else expect for the regulars, though they too started to look a bit flushed from the running and games.  
  
Fuji Syusuke stretched a bit as he walked out of the locker room with his bags over his shoulder, then stopped to wait for his teammates. It became almost like a routine for them to walk home together, though Kaidoh Kaoru and Inui Sadaharu never joined them; Kaidoh most likely doing his extra training, and Inui fixing another drink.  
  
"Momo and Ou-chibi-chan's not joining us today." Kikumaru stepped out, closely followed by Oishi. The acrobatic player shrugged as he hanged on to his bags with both hands behind his head. "They are going to get some hamburgers."  
  
"Then why aren't you going with them?" Kawamura question, pacing into the group with Tezuka by his side; he looked a bit tired from the running, or maybe it takes a lot of energy from him to change his personalities, considering the fact he did so five times today.  
  
Eiji blinked and his mouth dropped. "I'm broke! Takashi~! Last time I went with them, they ordered two burgers and three orders of fries each, not to mention the drinks! It came from my pocket," he pulled out his wallet and opened it, showing the diminished stack of bills. "I'm completely broke! I only have enough to last through week without extra expenses!"  
  
Kawamura backed away, holding both hands before his face in an attempt to defend himself. "Eiji, I was only asking. Really!"  
  
Fuji chuckled and followed Tezuka as he started to step away from Eiji yelling at Kawamura and Oishi trying to calm him down. If Eiji was female, Fuji would say he's going through PMS, though he's not, so most likely his sister used up his toothpaste again.  
  
"Fuji~ Tezuka~~ you guys are supposed to wait!" Kikumaru yelled and broke free from Oishi grasp. He did two front flips and ended up beside the two friends.  
  
Fuji flashed a smile toward his friend. "Ah, was I supposed to? I forgot."  
  
"Hoi hoi." Eiji complained as Oishi patted him on the back and spoke words of reassurance to him, the golden pair always seemed to understand each other as they synchronizes entirely. "That Inui penal tea looked horrible."  
  
"It's very delicious, I highly recommend it. You guys should try new things every now and then." Fuji smiled as Kawamura heightened up his pace.  
  
"Zetai yada~" Oishi cut in as the group turned walked off onto another street.  
  
A light turned red as a couple walked down the walkway, holding each others hands. Eiji whistled lightly as they passed and gave them a lingering look, he then turned to Oishi with a grin.  
  
"Ne, Oishi, when ya think I should get myself a girlfriend?" Kikumaru questioned, pointing to the couple as Kawamura and Oishi blushed.  
  
"Eh?" The vice captain's eyes enlarged a tad. "I. I really don't know Eiji."  
  
"No." Tezuka interrupted. "It'll distract your training."  
  
A red car passed by slowly and paused to a stop before them as the passenger window scrolled down, revealing the woman who sat confidently in the driver's seat. Fuji smiled at his sister who looked up at him. "Syusuke, want a ride home?" She questioned as the door unlocked with a soft click.  
  
"Arigatou, Ne-san." He opened the door with one hand a seated himself beside his sister. Laying his bags on his knees, Fuji buckled the seat belt after closing the door, then waved goodbye to his friends. A sly grin spread his lips as the rest of the team stared, goggling over his older sister, Yumiko. "Ja-matta minna-san, see you in school tomorrow."  
  
With that, the car speeded up and drove toward his home. The silence in the car was deafening, only the occasion purr of the engine disturbed the stillness as Fuji leaned against the window, letting his face cooled by the glass. After what seemed forever, he questioned with a light voice. "Bad day Ne-san?"  
  
"The worst." Yumiko sniffed slightly as she turned into their garage. The breaks were gently hit as the car stopped about a foot before the wall, then the keys were turned and the ignition stopped.  
  
"I see." Fuji smiled toward his sister, opening the door with one hand. "Then I supposed we're going to get a lot cakes for dessert."  
  
"Yes, I believe I will be baking for quite a long time today." She chuckled as the car door closes with a thud, placing her keys in her purse; she opened the door to the laundry room. Taking off her shoes, she placed them neatly beside the others and walked into the room.  
  
Fuji followed closely. His sister wasn't the type to get depressed over anything; in fact, she was always the strong figure in his life. "May I help?"  
  
"Of course Syusuke. I would love it if you do." Yumiko smiled and placed her purse on the couch, stripping herself of her jacket. She washed her hands and took out a large bag of flour, followed by two larger bowls and an egg beater.  
  
Fuji walked up stairs after a lingering look toward his sister. She's going to be all right of course, but it still kind of hurts to see her in pain like that. She hated baking, and so, that was her way of releasing anger and stress when she's depressed. Dropping off his bags on the floor of his room, he rushed down stairs and jumped the last six steps. Picking up an apron hanging to the side of the kitchen, he stood next to his taller sister and poured the flour into an empty bowl.  
  
"What are we making Ne-san?" He questioned as he took the eggs laid out by his sister and started to crack them beside the sink.  
  
The older woman dug through the refrigerator, bending to her knees and pulled out a box of strawberries. She opened the box and handed to her brother, who held on to it with his free hand while the other threw the egg shells in the trash can. "Strawberry shortcake." She answered, dusting off those imaginary dusts from her skirt.  
  
"Ah." Fuji replied absent mindedly.  
  
The phone rung, delivering a tone of music in the house as Fuji placed down the box of Strawberries. "I'll get it." He spoke to his sister who nodded back and rushed to the cordless, rubbing his hands on the apron. Picking up the phone with his cleaner hand. "Moushi moushi, Fuji residence, Fuji Syusuke speaking."  
  
"Ah, Fuji." A familiar voice replied from the other end of the receiver. Tezuka. "Good. There is a problem about Sunday."  
  
"Eh?" Fuji opened his eyes and blinked. Problem?  
  
"We're repainting my house, performance not possible." He explained coolly. "We're moving the thing to your place at two. Sound good?"  
  
"There is no problem. I will meet you here at two."  
  
"Oh, one more thing." There was a pause in the receiver. "Will your sister be there on Sunday?"  
  
"Huh?" Fuji lifted the receiver and leaned against the wall, playing with the string typing the apron with one hand. "Ah, I think so, if she's not too busy."  
  
"Good. Good night." The receiver beeped, announcing the leaving of Tezuka as Fuji replaced the phone. He pulled a hand under his chin as he wondered back into the kitchen. Something was amiss, but he just couldn't get his finger on it.  
  
Tezuka said he was repainting his home, but they just did that two weeks ago if Fuji remembered it correct. Then why would his parents want to paint it again?  
  
"Syusuke." Fuji looked up at his sister's word. "You have egg on your chin." She giggled, covering her mouth with a hand.  
  
Fuji smiled as he pulled out a paper towel to wipe the egg off of his chin. Surely there was nothing wrong, it was his own imagination. But if it was only his imagination, then why did the feel of unease lingered in his chest? 


	3. Chapter three

Rant: Yep, ranting again, blah blah blah blah. ::Smiles:: Actually, I really need a beta-reader. I'm someone who never read what I finished, and yea yea, I know it's a bad habit, but I can't help it. Grrrr.. I'm an artist; I'm bad at critiquing my own work. SOME ONE HELP ME~~~~! ::Breathes:: I'm okay. Sorry for the lateness of the piece though, school.  
  
Chapter three  
  
The raindrops splattered softly on the closed window, sliding down the glass and created intricate pictures of liquid silver, shimmering under the lights of the room. It was quite warm, the type of warmth that would make one want to sleep, cuddled in a large blanket after a cup of hot coco. Samaragi sensei stood before the class, holding the American literature book before her face as she read from it a poem written by a poet long ago, stretching her voice to match that would a man.  
  
"Fuji, Fuji, look, look!" Kikumaru beamed, holding out a new bottle of toothpaste before Fuji's eyes. "My Ne-san bought me a new bottle, and it's the brand new brand that just came out. It got great ratings!" He nearly yelled. "Ain't my Ne-san great?!"  
  
"Kikumaru, read me your homework." Samaragi sensei interrupted, holding out her book toward the younger man. "Since you're so talkative today, you should share with the class that enthusiasm."  
  
Eiji gulped slightly, then pushed himself out of his seat with both hands. Holding onto his notebook, he opened it and read out loud the scribbles on the page. "Glitter white gel coming out of the bottle, fresh and cleansing. The new toothpaste that.."  
  
"Okay, that's very.. unique, Eiji." The sensei interrupted and forced a smile on her face. "You can stop now. Fuji, why don't you read me yours."  
  
Fuji flashed his friend a warm smile as he stood, and watched as Eiji slumped down into his seat with a sigh of relief. Eiji and Poetry did not mix, nor did Eiji and anything to do with literature. Picking up the notebook with one hand, the prodigy flipped it slowly to the desired page with almost type like handwriting printed into the paper in black ink.  
  
The young man cleaned his throat, and then started the poem.  
  
"Afflicted heart Underlined with bitter sweet memories Shattered under the broken glass Of yesterday's reminiscences  
  
Winter again Darted with the falling snowflakes Melted in the temperate hands Of those summer dreams  
  
Elapsed memoirs Hidden between the passing of time Found again behind the veil Of the forgotten melody  
  
I sat by my window Watching the strangers pass by In the road of life  
  
As the descending snowflakes Charted my view to The rest of the world  
  
And for once I, at last, wondered When  
  
You will finally notice..  
  
Me."  
  
Silence filled the classroom as Fuji took a seat after a slight bow. The three girls in the front row looked as if they were about to cry as one of them darted the corner of her eyes with her handkerchief. Eiji stared with his mouth wide open, then stuttered and seemed to lack the ability to speak correctly; that was another interesting view for the day.  
  
"That was beautiful!" Samaragi sensei clasped her hands over her mouth, then gave him a firm nod of approval. "What is the poem called Fuji?"  
  
"Eh?" Fuji raised an eyebrow, pulling a hand beneath his chin. "I don't know Samaragi sensei, it's untitled right now. I will come up with something later."  
  
The bell rung.  
  
Samaragi sensei turned and paced back to her desk, holding her books under her arm. "No homework for today, I'm in a good mood. Those who didn't read me their homework, leave it on my desk." She smiled as placed down her workbooks. "Dismissed."  
  
The rushed of people leaving was surprising, though most wanted to get out for lunch and a long period of relaxation after the high tensioned classes.  
  
Kikumaru rushed beside Fuji, holding his lunch with both hands. "Fuji, what was that about?" He questioned with speed quicker than lightening. "How you come up with something like that? Sudden inspiration? Can you be my tutor? I never knew you were so. talented."  
  
Fuji chuckled, packing up his books and pulled out his lunch box.  
  
His lunch consisted of seven rolls of sashimi along with five of only wasabi, a tightly packed bowl of miso soup, and some egg and sausages. But to top everything off, three large pieces of strawberry shortcakes. Yumiko made two full cakes the night before, and they were almost gone by the end of the night, he had to fight off Yuuta with a large spoon for the remaining pieces. "I'm not talented at all; I just have a couple of passable skills, that's all." He opened the box and held it out for Eiji. "Want one?"  
  
"Hoi~." Eiji pouted and picked up a piece of cake from Fuji's box, he stuffed it in his mouth and rolled his eyes. "You and your belittling yourself habit with everything but tennis. This is good!" He reached for another piece.  
  
Fuji chuckled again and picked up his lunch before his friend could get another piece, the other ones were saved of course. "Eiji, I'm going up to the roof for lunch, want to join me?" He closed the box tightly.  
  
"Eh." Eiji scratched his bandaid and looked out the window at the pouring rain, "I would love to, but I have lunch detention with Yoshiko sensei for sleeping in her class." Fuji gave a nod of understanding with a smile on his face, then took his leave out of the classroom.  
  
The hallway was more crowded than usual because of the weather as students sat in their little groups and enjoyed lunch. A small gathering of girls giggled as he walked by, and chattered loudly as he passed; one of them was from his English class, Rumi, if he remembered correctly. Surely the intelligence level of high school girls has not dropped that low in the past decade or so.  
  
Passing a couple holding hands, Fuji stride up the stairs toward the roof.  
  
Unlike some people in the school, he adored the rain, even if it did not mix with tennis. The pitter patter of raindrops seemed musical to him, and they seemed to be telling a story, a tale that always seemed to have the ability to calm him down. In fact, he could not even count the days when he sat by his window with warm tea in hand, staring off into the waltz of the raindrops.  
  
Opening door with one hand, Fuji stepped onto the roof of the school. The first thing he saw as his foot touched the wet ground of the roof was Tezuka, standing in the middle of the rain with his arms crossed.  
  
The shorter man found a smile spreading.  
  
Fuji slowly approached his taller friend as the door closed behind him. "Tezuka," he smiled, holding up his lunch box as he stopped about three feet away from him friend. "Want to join me for lunch?"  
  
The taller one then shook his head. The rain wet hair framed his face, making him seem angelic and lost. His glasses were placed away, showing his hazel colored eyes as he blinked away those beads of crystals hanging onto his eyelashes.  
  
"Too bad." Fuji grinned. The rain started to soak through his hair as they plastered onto his face as glue on paper. He really needed to get it cut. "I have plenty of food to feed both of us."  
  
"No thank you." Tezuka answered and bent down, brushing the hair on Fuji's face away from his eyes with one hand. "I'm not hungry."  
  
On second thought, he was to keep his hair that length.  
  
"Fuji." The taller man spoke, snapping Fuji out of his little day dream that came every now and then.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Tezuka leveled his eyes to him shorter friend. "How well do you know your sister?"  
  
"Eh?" Fuji blinked, then smoothed a smile. "Very well, she's almost like a second mother to me. Ka-san and Tou-san doesn't have much time to take care of us, so Ne-san does the job."  
  
"Ah, I see." The captain nodded, then continued. "If that's so, then I have to ask you a favor." There was a long pause before that deep rich voice started again. "I need to have a small meeting with her, alone preferably, on Saturday."  
  
Fuji's eyes widened as Tezuka continued. "Because you are very close to her, I would appreciate it if you can set this up for me."  
  
A hand landed in Fuji's shoulder as the young man chocked. "A meeting, like, like a date? On Saturday?"  
  
"If that's what you would like to call it, then yes." Tezuka clarified as he tightened the grip on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Of course, no problem." He whispered slowly as his free hand found its way to his sleeves and took hold; his fingernails digging through the thin cloth and into his skin, pulling a sharp stab of pain.  
  
Tezuka nodded once more and let go of his shorter friend, then paced away into the school building without looking back.  
  
The smile on Fuji's face slipped slowly, disappearing with Tezuka's footsteps. The shorter man looked perplexed, turning his head to stare at the sky. How could he answer that so easily? He questioned himself. Surely Tezuka was only asking to get to know his sister better, nothing so wrong.  
  
Perhaps Kami-sama was crying for him and his lost chance, but somehow, the raindrops sounded different, as if they were mocking him with his stupidity and pretend innocence.  
  
"Shut up." Words escaped from his throat as he spoke to the sky, to the rain that never ended. But they didn't listen as the tears of heaven in no way stopped.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Fuji screamed as the box of lunch bounced off the fence walls, knocking onto the ground and its contents spilled on the floor. "Shut up." He told the rain that teased him with their laughter.  
  
He wasn't crying; of course not. Fuji paced to his lunch box and leaned against the fence. He slid down slowly, pulling himself into a little ball, his arms wrapped around his legs. Rocking slowly, he placed his head on his knees and hauled himself tighter.  
  
He wasn't crying; it was only the rain.  
  
The raindrops splattered softly on the closed windows; t bell announced the beginning of class as the chattering of the student died. A boy sat there, on the roof of the school, under the rain as he stared into the gray sky. The drops rolled off his face and onto his drenched shirt, but he didn't seem to notice. And beside that boy, were the soaked remains of those strawberry shortcakes. 


	4. Chapter four

Rant: All right, first of all, yes, Fuji was crying even if he didn't admit it. ::Smiles:: Poor Fuji. Second, Fuji/Tezuka waff is not coming up for a while, well, there's some in this chapter, but it's not rot your teeth waff, that's the last chapter. ::Smiles:: Please stick with me till then.  
  
Oh yea, the temperature is measured in Celsius, 12 degrees is about 52~54 degrees, and 40 is about 102-104 ish. Just for random info.  
  
This chapter is a bit rushed, because I gave myself a deadline of having a chapter done and posted by Monday, so please excuse all the mistakes. Though of course my computer hated me and didn't let me post until now.. ::Sniffs:: Thank you.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The rain continued to fall, splashing into the puddles accumulated by the ditches near the sidewalk, creating little ripples that blend into one another. The school bell rung seconds ago, the echo still hung around the air, residing beside the chatters of the students leaving their classes.  
  
Fuji Syusuke walked down the crowded stairways mindlessly, leaving behind imprints of his wet footsteps. The water dripped off everything as his hair plastered over his face; his soggy clothes formed his body.  
  
People darted away from him as he paced down the hall to his literature classroom, muttering among themselves. Fuji stopped before his classroom and opened the door with one hand.  
  
Wandering to his desk in slow motion and he bent to pick up his book bag. Hugging the bag to his chest, he turned gradually and faced Samaragi Sensei; and smiled. "Gomen Sensei, I was a bit distracted."  
  
"Fuji." The woman whispered, as if trying to find out what was wrong. She stood from her seat at the desk and approached her student, who remained there with his usual smile on his face. "I heard from Raishirou Sensei that you didn't show up for his class, and Yoshiko also told me you. Um." She paused. "Skipped."  
  
Fuji's grip on his book bag tightened, though his smile never slipped. "I was asleep Sensei, but I will make sure that never happen again."  
  
"Syusuke, you know th."  
  
Fuji interrupted before his teacher could finish her sentence. "Good day Sensei, my sister promised to pick me up today." The young man walked out of the classroom, leaving behind a nearly shocked female.  
  
He wanted to laugh as he walked down the hallway. His sister promised to pick him up? Where did he come up with such a roughly done lie? He wanted to laugh at his stupidity, wanted to laugh at everything in this entire world.  
  
But he couldn't. He couldn't even give a real smile.  
  
All he could do was to pace down the hall blindly, watching the spot before his feet.  
  
"Fuji!" A voice called out from behind as running footsteps caused a resonance in the hallway. A girl yelled and her friend screamed toward the approaching young man, who ignored them completely.  
  
It was Kikumaru.  
  
Fuji placed on another one of his fake smiles as he turned back toward his friend. "Nani?"  
  
Kikumaru skid to a halt two feet away from him, hair flying in all different directions as he landed a perfect ten on his toes. Eiji straightened his form and leaned even closer to his friend. "Where were you? And what happened? You're all wet!"  
  
Fuji shrugged slightly. "I fell asleep on the roof."  
  
"Under the rain?!" Kikumaru nearly shouted. "How the hell did ya do that? I know you're weird and all, but falling sleep on the roof when it's about 12 degrees outside and raining none stop?"  
  
Fuji added a mental note to never use that excuse again as he leaned against the wall near by. He felt lightheaded and needed the support.  
  
"Tezuka was looking for you ya know." Eiji continued without pausing. "He was saying something about not forgetting about the favor. How is that Tezuka ask you for favors Fuji, neow~? Fuji? Fuji, are you paying attention!"  
  
"Ah..ah." The young man looked from his half daze and grinned. "Of course I was paying attention. What did you ask again?" He beamed the question.  
  
Kikumaru raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "You weren't paying attention. What's wrong with you today, you look like something just died on you!" He turned slowly, tugging on his collars. "You should get some rest, and I'll get Oishi to get you some home remedy of some sort. He's good at things like that."  
  
"No, that's all right, I'll be fine." Fuji shook his head and felt a wave of dizziness overwhelming him; he tried to blink it out, though that failed miserably and added more effects to the wooziness. The world tripled itself and spun, while the objects blurred.  
  
Somehow, he knew he was falling, though it seemed to take forever for him to hit the ground. It didn't hurt; it was more like falling on layers of pillows rather than the hard floor, and it was more a muffed clap rather than a piercing thud like those actors in the movies did when they fell.  
  
And somehow, the only thing he could think of was how weird Eiji's hair looked when it was tripled and attached to each other. He seemed to be screaming, Fuji winced and wished for his friend to shut up; the screams were messing more with his head.  
  
"Fuji~! Holy shit! Oishi! Tezuka! Anyone!" His friend waved his arms around like those puppets in the puppet shows he saw when he was much younger, the one he accidentally loose when he wad five. Then the floor echoed foot steps approaching, who ever, no there was more than one, but they were advancing fast.  
  
The last thing he saw was legs and feet. Then the darkness took over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ceiling stared back at him.  
  
Fuji noticed the blankets that wrapped tightly around his body and the wet cloth over his head. There was closed to no light outside his window as he peeked through the cracks left open between the blinds, though it was hard to tell the time because it was still raining.  
  
Fuji turned his head as he heard the door opening and found Yumiko standing there with a larger tray in her hands. She looked surprised, no; astonished was more the word to describe it. "Fuji." She spoke, though her voice did not match her face, she sounded calm. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine." He choked out the words. He sounded different, if he didn't know better; he would say he sounded like he was dying. Perhaps that was close to his situation then.  
  
"Good." Yumiko responded, pacing over and placed the tray on the night stand. "I brought you some soup." She smiled. "You should be quite hungry right now."  
  
Struggling to a sitting position, Fuji questioned as he reached out to the bowl of soup. "What time is it?" Okay, so he wasn't dying.  
  
"It's about eleven thirty right now." Came the reply.  
  
Fuji's head snapped up. Eleven thirty? That meant he passed out for. Six hours.  
  
"You passed out in school today because of your fever." She smiled warmly as she sat down on the edge of his bed, toying with the bed sheets absently with one hand. "Do you remember that?"  
  
He nodded, holding the soup bowl with one hand and the other held a spoon filled with chicken noodle soup. "I remember that." He slurped the soup; it had the saltiness of reheating, but still delicious.  
  
"I didn't find out until I got home. You should feel a bit better now that I fed you the medicine an hour ago." She continued, flattening out his blanket and smoothed the sheets. "I was beginning to worry about you since you should not have practice because of the rain and if was already about seven. Then the door bell rang and there you were, on the back of your classmate."  
  
"Eiji?" Fuji blinked. No, Eiji was about his height and could in no way lift him all the way to home.  
  
"No," his sister confirmed his suspicion. "He called himself Kunimitsu." Holding out her hand to midair, she seemed to measure the distance between her palm and the floor. "He was handsome, about this tall, with glasses."  
  
Tezuka.  
  
Fuji flushed and thanked Kami-sama that his face should be red from the fever. He spun the spoon in his bowl of soup in a circular motion, listening intently to his sister.  
  
"He carried you all the way here in the rain I think. He was soaked when he arrived, and the poor dear looked so worried." He giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. "He must be a very close friend that you never told me about."  
  
Fuji truly smiled since lunch. Yes, Tezuka was a very close friend. Something in his chest released and the huge weight on his shoulders lifted, leaving him feeling much better despite the forty degree fever and the rain.  
  
"But yes, he asked me to, want were the words he used? To accompany him to lunch on Saturday, he said something about asking you to ask me a couple of hours before you fainted. Do you know anything about that Syusuke?" Yumiko finished her sentence.  
  
Fuji's smile shattered as he gawked at his soup, his mouth half open.  
  
"Syusuke?" Yumiko turned her head toward her younger brother. "Are you all right?"  
  
Silence was the reply as Fuji sustained his gaze into nothingness. Then he spoke, his words almost a whisper. "Ne-san, I don't think I'm hungry anymore. I'll go to bed now. Oyasumi."  
  
". Oyasumi." Yumiko stood, flattening her skirt with one hands as she took the soup with the other. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Darkness covered the room after a soft click of the lights and the closing of the door. Fuji sat alone on his bed, leaning against his pillow and stared at the black space before him.  
  
He wanted to cry. 


	5. Chapter five

Rant: Sorry it took so long for me to actually update this story, it's mostly because it was the end of the third quarter, and being Icya-chan, I was very unmotivated for the last month because of the cold and strange weather we've been getting lately around the Virginia area, maybe that's why I'm failing government. Parents are going to kill me when they find out.::Cries::  
  
Oh well, here's the next week late chapter. And if there's anything weird about the chapter, I blame Gackt and his cd.. So~ enjoy  
  
Chapter five  
  
The weather seemed nice. The two days long rain stopped about an hour ago as a pair of robins chirped outside the half opened window, fluffing their still wet feathers in an attempt to dry before their flight. The sun peeked through thin layers of white clouds, reflected in the water puddles near the edge of the street, glistening with the ripples.  
  
Rain drops slid down sakura petals on the tree beside Fuji's house as he peered out his window; the sunshine did not make him feel any better as he shifted the bag of ice he held on his forehead with one hand; in fact, it made him feel worse.  
  
It was easy to get depressed with the nonstop rain, but it seemed almost pointless with the shining sun and the blooming flowers dotted with water crystals. He felt as if he was trying to be depressed, and he hated that feeling.  
  
With a sigh, Fuji stood slowly, pushing himself up with one hand and balanced himself before the dizziness took over. The fever was not going down, and it was already Friday afternoon. Blinking away the wooziness, he paced slowly out of his room.  
  
The pajamas he slept in for two nights were wrinkled and damped with dried sweat, nearly matching his used to be perfect hair that was currently taking a life of its own. It seemed that sleep was all he was doing for the past day and a half, only interrupted with food and 'walks' as his ne- san called the hauling up and down the stairs for exercise.  
  
He was never that sick before as long as he remembered as Fuji held onto the stair rim with his free hand. He always had a strong resistance to sickness and an even better recovery rate; colds never bothered him, and fevers were rare, but a 40 degree fever for the past two days? That was unheard of.  
  
Struggling down the what seemed to be forever long stairs, Fuji made his way to the kitchen in snail pace. The house was empty as his parents went to work and Ne-san went to school, Yuuta rarely came back for dinner; it was the same as yesterday.  
  
Opening the fridge door, the young man shifted his gaze to the food stacked inside and felt as if he was going to throw up, but he was not stupid enough not to know when it was time to refuel his body, even if his stomach was trying to empty itself every single moment he laid his eyes on food.  
  
He took out a bowl of left over soup from dinner the night before and poured it into the pot over the stove. Turning the heat onto high, Fuji left the kitchen after closing the lid and found a haven on the living room sofa. Curling himself around a large comforter, he dozed off.  
  
It must have been closed to an hour as the light barely diminished as he woke with the sound of the door bell. Fuji stirred and decided to ignore the bell as he turned and buried his face into the sofa. But the sound of the bell refused to disappear and rung repeatedly, dragging him off the edge of sleep and into reality. He wanted to curse but couldn't find the energy as he moped out of his temporary bed, tossing the comforter to the edge of the sofa and the bag of cool water onto the coffee table.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming." He called out as he walked toward the door. He sounded like he just swallowed a frog whole; actually, he felt like he just swallowed a frog whole and it danced all the way down.  
  
The doorknob was slippery against his hand as Fuji opened the door. A bare smile touched his lips as he greeted who ever it was on the other side, actually he wanted to throttle the person if he had enough energy to do so, but he settled with a smile, it was less work.  
  
The concerned look on Oishi's face was the second thing he saw as he stared into the face of the one before him. The first thing he saw was bright light.  
  
"Fuji." Oishi smiled lightly, giving a slight bow. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Fine." Fuji responded.  
  
"Hoi hoi~ you don't sound fine." Was the reply as Eiji beamed from behind his partner in doubles. "And you looked like you just slept in those since you went home."  
  
Fuji blinked, then grinned. "That's because I did. Welcome, what brought you two over?" He backed away from the door, leaving room for the other two to come in.  
  
"Samaragi sensei decided to fail you in literature." Eiji shrugged as he slid off his shoes.  
  
Oishi's eyes widened as he spun to his to face his friend in full speed. "Eiji! Don't say things like that! Especially if it's not true." He stepped onto the wooden floor and gave Fuji an apologetic nod. "Sorry about that Fuji, Eiji does not know how not to say things bluntly, nor does he know when to quit his jokes like that." He eyes his friend, who smirked and threw his arms behind his head.  
  
"It's all right Oishi." Fuji slumped down onto his sofa, then sat up once again. "What would you two like to drink?" He questioned as Oishi mirrored him and sprung up from his seat.  
  
Eiji made himself comfortable in the chair.  
  
"No, no." The vice captain shook his head, waving his hands. "It's not necessary Fuji, we're fine."  
  
"Actually," Eiji begun.  
  
"We're fine, aren't we, Eiji?" Oishi coughed, then took a seat after Kikumaru closed his half opened mouth and curled into a ball in the chair, hugging his book bag.  
  
Fuji sat back down and covered himself partially with the comforter. "So, what's the reason for your visit?"  
  
Kikumaru opened his book bag and took out a rather thick pad of printed paper, handing them to Fuji. "Here." He smirked. "It's the work you missed all two and a half days; they're due on Monday for ya."  
  
"I see." Fuji flipped through the papers. It would take him about three hours to finish all of these, not too bad for missing two days. "What happened to practice?" He questioned as he placed the papers beside him. "It's too early for you guys to be out right now."  
  
"Canceled, puddles in the courts." Kikumaru displayed a thumb up. "No Inui's juice today for Eiji; especially since he came up with another new formula in science."  
  
Oishi visibly paled at the words 'Inui's juice', but contained himself fairly well. It was quite obvious that he was the latest test subject for the new juice.  
  
Fuji wondered why he was never called to be the test subjects, then threw the thought away. "Ah."  
  
"And Tezuka had to leave early, so he didn't bother to keep us there." Kikumaru continued. "Oh well, more luck for me, I wonder what Tezuka's up to."  
  
"Ah, sou." Fuji nodded, playing with the edge of the comforter with one hand.  
  
Oishi stood with a smile. "Well, we just came to drop off your work. The sensei's missed you." He chuckled slightly, then his eyebrows knotted as he turned his head slowly toward the kitchen. "Fuji." He paused.  
  
The young man looked up to his vice captain. "Nani?"  
  
"Is something burning?"  
  
Fuji's eyes widened. He forgot about. the soup! Rushing into the kitchen in a speed he never thought he could reach in that condition, Fuji went head first into a thick cloud of smoke.  
  
Covering his nose and mouth with one hand, Fuji turned off the stove and threw the remains of the soup into the sink. He turned on the water and heard the sound of steam as the smoke clearly diminished and the bottom of the pot came visible. It was pure black.  
  
He winced and wondered what Yumiko would say about his cooking skills now as his two friends raced to him and peered blankly at the blackened pot.  
  
"What's going on here?" A voice called out from behind as Fuji turned as came face to face to his sister. Speak of the devil.  
  
Fuji beamed. "Ne-san, welcome home. You're back early."  
  
"I came back to cook for you." She tip toed over to the sink, then raised an eyebrow toward her little brother. "Was that the soup I made last night?" She questioned accusingly.  
  
"Ah." Fuji smiled a full teethed smile.  
  
Kikumaru laughed. "Fuji's in trouble."  
  
Yumiko sighed as she paced over to the dinning room table and picked up a vase before returning to her younger brother and his friends. Fuji bit his lower lip and avoided eye contact as his sister filled the vase with water. "I told you not to push yourself before I left this morning Syusuke, my poor soup." She shook her head and placed the vase in the middle of the table. "Go to bed, I'll make you something and I'll bring it up to you soon."  
  
Fuji nodded. He hoped his sister, Oishi, and Kikumaru would guess the blush on his face to be of the fever as he lifted his head.  
  
"Sorry for the disturbance." Oishi bowed with respect toward Yumiko as Eiji followed his partner's example. "We will show ourselves out."  
  
Yumiko covered her smile with one hand. "No problem. Are you sure you two don't want to stay for dinner?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry we will not have the opportunity today." Oishi spoke before Kikumaru had a chance to reply. "Thank you very much for asking."  
  
Fuji paced slowly toward the living room, but not before noticing something he missed just seconds ago. The vase on the middle of the table was not empty, it was filled with roses. Red roses.  
  
He gave his sister a questioned look as Yumiko stopped before the refrigerator, she spoke without looking back. "The roses? It's from your friend from yesterday." She picked out some vegetables from the bottom of the fridge, then closed the door. "He stopped me today in the middle of the road and handed them to me. He said he was waiting for something when I asked him why he was there." She shrugged and started to wash the cabbage. "You know Syusuke, you have weird friends."  
  
Fuji couldn't talk. He felt as if he was choking.  
  
Perhaps he was.  
  
Blinking repeatedly, he turned toward his friends who stood by the table now. He saw something he never expected to see in Kikumaru's eyes.  
  
Sympathy. 


	6. Chapter six

Rant: I'm ending this fic.. Because I'm finally tired of Fuji angst.. Especially without new episodes to help me.. ::Cries:: I think I'll rewrite this when I get the inspiration.. But, be warned.. Waff coming up, enough to rot your teeth!! ::Grins:: Be afraid, be very afraid. Oh, of course, Band recommendation!! Duel Jewel!! "Tsuki no Tawamure"!!! Waiii~~~!! Instant love~!!  
  
Of, if you all are asking why this chapter took so long, it was because of tests. projects, finals, and breaking up with my boyfriend. ::Weeps:: Why can't men be more like the seigaku team members???  
  
::Shrugs:: Oh well. I'm shamelessly promoting "Duel Jewel" Please enjoy the last chapter.  
  
Chapter six  
  
Saturday passed, though every minute of it felt like knives thrusting into his body.  
  
But nevertheless, it was over. From the morning when he saw his sister off from the top of the stairs, hiding behind the bathroom door, to the greeting her back in the afternoon with a smile while cooking dinner; Fuji's heart sank deeper and deeper. He could still remember clearly the glassy look in Yumiko's eyes when she complemented Tezuka, talking of his charisma and politeness.  
  
Fuji set the cake batter in the sink and opened the oven, feeling the heat wave greet him as his escaping strands of hair slightly curled. Somehow through the past three days, he gained his sister's habit of baking while depressed. It did relief stress with all the hitting and smashing.  
  
Placing the vanilla cake mix in the oven and closing it with one hand, Fuji found that he gained the liking for cake in the past three days also; maybe it was because the cakes reminded him of himself and perhaps something better left unexplained.  
  
Fuji shook him head with a sad chuckle. Who's ever heard of someone comparing himself to cake?  
  
He pulled the oven glove off his hand, tossing it to the side and paced into the living room, then sunk into the chair with a sigh. He closed his eyes and replayed the image of his sister walking through the front door Saturday afternoon with a smile and a bunch of lilies in her arms. White one, tied with a red ribbon. She looked so. relieved.  
  
Fuji knotted his eyebrows and shifted into a more comfortable position on the sofa.  
  
"Syusuke."  
  
A voice interrupted as Fuji opened his eyes and flashed a smile at his sister, looking down toward him. "Hai. Yumiko ne-san." He sat up straight and tilted his head slightly.  
  
"Syusuke." She repeated his name with a sigh, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Eh?" Fuji blinked.  
  
"No excuses." Yumiko leaned closer, shaking her head. "Why are you so upset? You've been like this ever since Friday, and don't tell me you haven't. There are twelve cakes in the fridge right now and five on the table. What's upsetting you?"  
  
Fuji opened his mouth in an attempt to reply, though words refused to come. He covered his mouth with a hand and coughed, tearing his eyes away from the burning gaze. He took a deep breath and composed himself, perhaps it was better if his sister knew. "Listen, Ne-san. I."  
  
The doorbell rung.  
  
Involuntary eyes shifted to the clocking hanging off the snow-white walls. Two o'clock on the dot.  
  
Tezuka.  
  
Pushing himself off the sofa, Fuji rushed to the door. Taking the hold of the door knob, he opened the front door and was blinded by the sunlight. Fuji covered his eyes with one hand, blinked out the sun and squinted to see the blurred form of the person standing in the door frame. When his eyes finally adjusted to the sudden change, Tezuka greeted him with a nod.  
  
Fuji found himself smiling, as if those three days in torment never existed as he stepped aside to make room. "Tezuka." He grinned. "Welcome to my humble home."  
  
The taller man nodded once more, walked in, took off his shoes and stepped on the wooden floor. "Thank you for having me over." He spoke with a solemn face, bending his back slightly.  
  
Fuji took in the image of the man before him and found his eyes on Tezuka's hand, lightly clutching on the strap of his guitar case that slumped over his shoulders. Tezuka had very nice hands; he decided unconsciously, the hands of an artist. "Acoustic guitar?" He questioned with a smile as he led his guest into the living room.  
  
"Too much noise for the electric." Tezuka blinked. "This suits me better."  
  
Fuji nodded as the two boys paced into the dining room, where Yumiko sat in one of the chairs surrounding the table. She was arranging the roses she got from Tezuka two days before. Well, maybe he didn't forget everything.  
  
She looked up from their footsteps and threw Tezuka a smile, placing a flower in seemingly random position which he was sure it would turn out to look perfect in the very end. Perfect. Yes, that described Yumiko. After all, she was pretty and could be easily compared to the rose in her hand, considerate enough that no one in any schools he knew of even disliked her, so caring that everyone seemed to be her younger siblings, and compassionate that there were about five stray cats that came everyday just to pick up some food from their backyard.  
  
She would never do anything wrong.  
  
Fuji suddenly felt. less.  
  
"Tezuka." Yumiko breathed, carefully turning the bud of a flower so not to prick her hands. "Welcome. Please make yourself at home."  
  
Tezuka bowed deeply, his hands at his sides. "Of course, arigatou gozaimashita. I will be in Fuji's room. I am very sorry to disturb your day."  
  
Yumiko smiled and tiled her head.  
  
The silence that followed seemed deafening as Fuji swallowed down his uncertainty, he faked a smile to his sister as he tugged Tezuka's sleeve lightly, instructing him to follow once more.  
  
The stairs creaked slightly under their weight as the two boys made their way to the second floor. Opening the door with one hand, Fuji stepped into his sanctuary, his room.  
  
For the first time in his life, the prodigy found his room threatening as Tezuka closed the door with one hand and eyed the space before him. There was a lack of seats in his room. Fuji cursed under his breathe of forgetting to bring up a seat, then noticed his captain's face from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Ah. I'll go get a chair." Fuji beamed as he paced to the door.  
  
"No need." Tezuka's voice interrupted his movements as Fuji's fingers touched the door knob. "I can just stand."  
  
The shorter boy turned about, pressing his back against the door as a hand gripped the door knob, releasing some stress and embarrassment. He felt like hitting his head on something, preferably, hard. "No, please take the rocking chair." He gestured to the only chair in the room on the center of the rug that half covered his floor. "I'll." He looked about slowly, then bit his lips. "Take the bed."  
  
"Sou." Tezuka answered and swung the guitar bag over his shoulders, placing it gently on the floor space before the rocking chair. Opening up the bag, he fished out the guitar and held it with both hands before sitting down. "Any requests?"  
  
Fuji's eyes widened, the suddenness of the question caught him completely off guard; he at least expected some sort of conversation. "Anything's fine." Regaining his composure, he made his way to the bed and plopped himself onto the thick layers of sheets. He grinned. "You pick, Tezuka."  
  
"Sure." Tezuka leaned forward in his seat as to get into a better position, resting the tip of his guitar on his legs, he begun to pick the strings.  
  
The music was soothing, though it was filled with a sense of sadness. "Tsuki to Tawamure", Fuji recognized it immediately, it was a love song written by a new Indies group named "Duel Jewel".  
  
Fuji studied the man before him.  
  
Tezuka's eyes were closed as his head dropped that inch to face his guitar, his hair covering half of his face and his lips parted with each word as if he was memorizing the lyrics. Then that deep rich voice mesmerized the shorter boy as he sung, even if barely audible, the refrain.  
  
Fuji closed his eyes and let himself drown in the deep richness that was Tezuka's voice, following the notes through the falsettos and the trails.  
  
It was a song of hopelessness in love. It was a perfect song for him.  
  
It ended too fast as Tezuka sung the last note of 'itsudemo', then slowly let his music fade. "Fuji." He said calmly as the last note disappeared from the air. "Is it a sin to fall in love with the same sex?"  
  
Fuji's eyes snapped open as he spun his visage to face Tezuka, who already placed the guitar on the floor before him and rested his chin on crossed fingers, studying him behind his glasses.  
  
A sin? Fuji choked as he tried to blink the shock out of his mind, twisted his gaze away from Tezuka and to his pillow. Was his love really a sin?  
  
He was speechless.  
  
Tezuka continued, standing up from his seat. "I talked to your sister yesterday, she was very nice."  
  
Fuji's fingers found a nice place in between the folds of the sheets as he clutched the material tightly. "She is."  
  
"And she took a liking of me." Tezuka stepped over his guitar and stood before Fuji with his arms by his side. "She said I was. very charming."  
  
Fuji released his fists from the sheets and placed them in his lap, crossing the fingers to keep them from shaking.  
  
"She completely agreed." Tezuka carried on with his conversation. "Fuji, she gave us her best wishes."  
  
Fuji blinked.  
  
A hand touched his left cheek, gently tilting his face and the next he knew was the tenderness Tezuka's lips against his.  
  
A brief kiss.  
  
Tezuka pulled away quickly, sliding his hand to Fuji's shoulder. His brows wrinkled as he spoke softly. "I'm so bad and undeserving that it makes you cry?"  
  
Cry? Fuji lifted a hand to his face, feeling the dampness on his cheek as his visions blurred. The unbearable burden in his chest released, giving him the ability to breathe once more. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to wrap his arms about Tezuka's neck and hold him close, he wanted to tell him everything that he experienced and the stupidity of self-doubt. But he couldn't. All he could do was sitting there, with one hand on his face as the tears flowed freely, sobbing and chocking on air.  
  
"Am I that bad?" Tezuka questioned, leaning closer.  
  
The shorter man chocked, he could feel the temperate breathing of his captain against his cheek, but he couldn't find a way to say anything as he shook his head frantically.  
  
Tezuka chuckled. "Then shouldn't you be smiling, baka?"  
  
Fuji sobbed even harder as strong arms pulled him close, cradled him like a child. He could hear the heart beat, feel the warmth through thin clothing as Tezuka whispered. "There there, it's okay."  
  
Kisses.  
  
It was raining kisses as Tezuka bent to his eye level.  
  
It was raining kisses until those soft lips found his once more.  
  
He tasted of sweetness.  
  
He tasted of sugar and cream.  
  
He tasted like.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
~FIN (Finally) 


End file.
